Dinner and a Show
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: Dinner with the Wrights was never going to be easy for the happily dating Julian and Logan, but everything snaps when insults about Julian come in and school/politics. Protective Logan!Comforting Julian. Jogan. Fluff.


"I don't want to do this Lo" Julian had uttered this precise sentence for the fifth time in just under an hour, but as usual the pianist hadn't acted on it. Now they were standing in front of the impressive doors of his boyfriend's family home, and finally Logan turned to face him, smiling serenely.

"Jules" he gently smoothed the brunette's thick hair off his forehead and stared into the deep depths of the actor's eyes. "You always panic, and it's always fine. Why should it be different this time?". That part was true, Julian had to acknowledge that. They had been out as a couple for just under 5 months now, and surprisingly Logan's family hadn't reacted negatively to it.

They hadn't phoned either of the boys throughout the time, but Julian considered this a triumph.

"Yes but… An email out of the blue from your dad inviting us to have dinner and a 'frank discussion about our relationship' didn't exactly scream 'Yes-Julian-we-all-welcome-you-warmly-into-the-family- and-have-a-hand-knitted-jumper-from-us' did it?" Logan smiled at Julian's over the top worry and leant down, brushing a kiss against the actor's marble forehead.

"You really are adorable Julian Larson" Logan whispered, smiling as Julian moved closer, the actor nuzzling his neck with his nose, a grin on his own face. "And they'll be mad if they can't see how happy you make me". Logan always had the right thing to say.

After one small kiss later, which was so tender and sweet that it made the actor's head spin, Logan knocked loudly on the door, the sound radiating through the house loudly.

Michelle herself opened the door, dressed simply in a white cocktail dress. Julian relaxed slightly as he saw her warm smile. But she wasn't going to be the one to impress. He knew this as he glanced up and saw the hard face of the senator watching them critically from the majestic staircase.

"Julian? That's a divine sweater. I swear to god you get more handsome every time I see you. " Michelle cooed, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "Dinner's nearly ready, so let's just move straight to the dining room. Darling?-" she looked up to where Logan's father was still standing and smiling pleadingly at him. "-Coming down?""Doesn't he just? It's hard to have such a desirable boyfriend, the fans drive me mad" Logan pressed a soft kiss against Julian's temple, guiding him into the dining room by the small of his hand on Julian's lower back. Senator Wright followed them in, still not uttering a word, still not acknowledging the two boys presence.

"Thank you Michelle" Julian said weakly as Logan offered him a chair. The dining room followed the cream and gold theme of the house, and despite Julian's celebrity status, he still felt intimidated by the grown-up interior.

"I heard you just came back from Morocco?" Julian gave a wide topic of discussion, wanting this evening to go smoothly for both of them. Michelle grinned widely and reached to clasp the hand of her husband, who like all good patriarch's had taken the head of the table. He had been watching the interaction between Logan and Julian during this, his face still cool and impassive, but now his eyes flickered to Michelle and nodded briefly.

"Yes we did. It was a beautiful trip. Very romantic" she squeezed Senator Wright's hand. "Yes. It certainly was. Are you keeping up with your school work Logan?". There it was. The bluntness that Julian had expected from Senator Wright. He was staring directly at his son, not bothering to bring Julian into the equation at all.

Underneath the table, the hand that Logan had been resting on Julian's thigh tensed slightly as he father addressed him in such an abrupt manner, but he nodded tersely.

"Yes Dad. Don't worry about that" Logan responded. Julian knew he was telling the truth. He had spent enough time revising with Logan to know that he definitely kept his grades high enough to keep the Senator happy.

His father raised his eyebrow at this. "There's no need to be snappy with me young man" he reached forward and grabbed a bottle of wine, opening it and pouring into his and Michelle's glasses without offering the boys any.

"I just hoped we could have a quiet family evening without us getting involved in boring discussions about school or politics dad. That's all" Logan admitted, reaching for the bottle and filling up their glasses. Julian met Michelle's panic-stricken eyes with a similar expression. He knew that the relationship between his boyfriend and his father was a sore point for Michelle as well.

They seemed to be mirror images of each other as the father and son watched each other, both of them resembling each other so much it was easy to see where Logan got the stubborn turn of his chin and the flicker of danger in his eyes.

"Politics and schooling isn't boring Logan. Especially since you're going to pursue to first, and I'm still paying for the second" John Wright took a deep slug of wine, still watching his son over the rim of his glass.

"And I fully appreciate you doing that, but I told you. I may not be going into politics now" Logan swallowed, the subject making Julian wince slightly. The actor could still remember the screaming matches that Logan had with his father after telling him he'd got an offer from a prestigious music school in New York. The white fury that Logan had exhibited that day was never spoken of again between them.

"Oh yes. **That** career path still ringing its siren call to you? Honestly Logan, the limelight may suit your little friend over here-" the Senator gestures towards Julian, whose face flushes scarlet, "-But you're more suited to being a lawyer".

Julian sighed, toying with the fork on the table. Dinner was taking longer than usual, but the inevitable argument had started early. Usually Julian would've been through his first course before the taboo subjects of school and politics cropped up.

"As I've told you countless time, Julian's not my little friend Dad! We're happily dating" Logan was nearly shouting at this point, his face bright red now. Julian looked over to Michelle, who mouthed apologies at him. He shrugged, accustomed to this tradition of the Wright family dinner.

"Hmm" the Senator's eyes flicked over Julian once before turning back to Logan, his voice mocking. "I can see he's a pretty boy Logan, but I suspected you'd go for somebody with more…. Intellect".

Oh.

Now Julian was hurt. He wanted to ground to come up and swallow him. He knew that the Senator didn't approve of him as a person anyway, and now definitely not as a love-interest to his son, but to insult him was just plain rude.

But before he could defend himself, which would've resulted in another insult most likely, he realized the man sitting beside him had stilled completely, his hand gripping Julian's thigh possessively. _This was a bad sign, Julian thought nervously as he saw Logan's jaw tremble with anger._

"_Julian. Get your stuff. We're going" Logan said quietly, shooting a brief look at Michelle. "Would you please escort him to the door, I need a private word with my father here". Julian quickly stood up, and squeezed Logan's hand. They walked swiftly out of the dining room, Julian almost running into one of the various staff._

"_Mrs Wright? We've got the food ready now, I'm sorry for the delay, shall we?.." he trailed off as raised voices came from behind the dining room's shut doors._

_Michelle shook her head, smiling briefly. "Not not William. Can you just leave it in the kitchen, I'll sort it out later". The man rushed off, leaving the two alone. Michelle sighed, placing two hands on Julian's shoulders._

"_I'm so sorry Julian. I.. I can't forgive my husband for what he said. I'm so embarrassed!" Michelle whispered, the voices in the room rising to a screaming level. Julian heard his name coming from both Logan and the Senator's mouth, followed by an almighty smash._

_The door was wretched open and Logan stalked out, his face pink from shouting. He grabbed Julian, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and crushing him to his body, panting slightly as he roughly kissed the actor. Julian squeaked in surprise but let Logan pull him closer, attacking his mouth with a kiss that would leave slight bruising._

"_C'mon Jules. We're leaving" he snarled as he pulled away from the actor, both of them breathing heavily now at the kiss. _

"_I'm sorry to leave so early Michelle, but we've had a slight disagreement. I'm sure you'll understand" Logan spat at her, breathing heavily as he held Julian tighter to him. Julian kissed under Logan's ear, whispering 'Calm' quietly, trying to sooth his furious boyfriend._

"_No, no it's fine. It's lovely meeting you again Julian. Goodbye Logan" she fluttered, pressing a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before sighing and moving quietly into the dining room. Julian caught sight of the white tablecloth drenched in the dark red wine as Logan pulled him out of the front door._

_He hadn't seen Logan this angry in a long time, so not to rile him he let the singer pull him away, crushing him closer as he moved. As they exited the driveway, Julian looked around for a stray paparazzi. Luckily they hadn't followed them here, so Julian lightly kissed Logan, trying to calm him still._

_The pianist stopped and wrapped his arms tightly around the actor, drawing him into a close embrace and burying his face into the brunette's neck._

"_You're damned perfect Julian Larson. So perfect! And that… idiot should realise that! I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispered into Julian's neck._

_Julian sighed and smoothed down Logan's soft blonde hair, wrapping his hair in the slightly curled ends that brushed the pianists neck. _

"_It's okay baby. I know. I know. Hey? How about we go home-" he raised Logan's face, which was still slightly pink. Julian brushed his lips against his chin. _

"_-Watch 'Tangled' together and both cry like maniacs-" he proceeded to move up Logan's face, kissing his cheek now. _

"_-Have sex on the sofa and fall asleep together?" he ended kissing Logan's quivering lips, reassuring them both that they were still there. Together as a couple._

_Logan smiled, resting his forehead against Julian's. "Like I said. Perfect"._


End file.
